Stranded (Ask To Join roleplay)
Stranded is a roleplay made by Alphonse Uprising. Plot 6 of your friends, including yourself, escaped from a sinking ship. Now they are trapped on a large uncharted island with many biomes and areas. Learn to survive in this habitat. Regulations Your character must have some sort of power. No overpowered characters. Your character should not be over 21 years of age. Rules Swearing is limited to PG-13 words. No racial, sexist, or homophobic remarks and slurs. Tobacco and drinking references are allowed to a certain extent No god modding Nothing too sexual. Kissing, hugging, dating, any type of non-pornographic PDA is allowed. Cast - FULL!! This roleplay is now FULL. 1. Vert Wheeler The Mink (owned by Alphonse Uprising) 2. Hedge The Hedgehog (owned by RHSF) 3.| Adele the Unknown (Owned by AngelFlames) 4. Claw The Hedgehog (owned by Rage The Hedgehog) 5. Cyndriz The Cat (owned by TheRealDylanator) 6. Agate The Rabbit (owned by S7rip3s) The roleplay will begin as soon as the cast list is full. Anyone who asks to join when it's full will be denied. Roleplay The roleplay has now started. Vert Wheeler waits at the docks for his ship home. He sits on a bench and waits to be called on... Adele was float sitting above the docks. Her wings support her in the air. Vert sort of looks at Adele, but carries on a second later. Adele's legs and arms were crossed. She looks at Vert, before turning away. Vert lets out a deep sigh... Hedge, a tall red hedgehog stabs his sword in the docks, balancing on it as he waits to board the ship. "It sure is taking a while, huh?" Vert said to Adele. Vert ignores the fact that she ignored him... "If you have my level of patience its even worse." Cyndriz thought aloud. Adele looks at Vert."Me?" "Well, anyone who was listening, I guess..." Vert said. "Well,the ship is taking a long time to get here."She looks at him. " The point of taking a boat is that it dosnt take aslong as a plane because flights are usually cancelled or deleyed. SO WHY THE HELL ISN'T IT HERE!" Cyndriz said. The ship is seen sailing towards the docks in the horizon. "Spoke too soon..." Vert said. He grabs his luggage, preparing to leave. Claw wakes up and blinks twice, realising that he woke up a bit too late. "Aw CRAP!" He exclaims, he hops out of bed, throws on a random shirt and puts on his grey hoodie. He grabs his shoes and pants, and jumps out the door putting on his pants and shoes. Luckily he grabbed his luggage as well. He runs to the docks, because he lives pretty far away from it. He walked up to the docks, and realising he didn't have his right bangs, moved his hair over to his right eye. He flipped his hoodie up and dangled his hands over the side as the boat inched closer, taking it's ever slow time. He looked at Cyndriz and noticed his hat. He shook his head in disrespect and looked back at the boat. Adele then sets herself onto the ground and looks at the boat. "F-I-N-A-L-Y," Cyndriz said picking up his stuff. ABOUT DAIM TIME!!" Hedge exlaimes out to the world now proseding to board the boat with nothing more than a sute case and sword. Cyndriz follows with his suitcase. Adele turns around and grabs onto her luggage,before walking into the boat."Finally."She mutters under her breath. Claw says nothing as he grabs his suitcase and gets on the boat. Cyndriz pulls a beer bottle out of one of his suitcases "Anyone wan't some?" he asked Claw dropped the suitcase and sat down. He put his hands in his pockets of his hoodie and rolled his eyes OVER HERE!" Hedge basicly yells at the top of his lungs. then again he was a bit aways from Cindriz. (GODDAMNIT RED ITS PRONOUNCED SI '''BUT IT IS SPELT '''CY FIX IT!) Adele rolls her eyes from Hedge's yelling. Cyndriz walks over to him and hands him the bottle, "Just don't drink the whole thing." Claw took the bottle then threw it overboard. "Im not a big fan of drinking..." Claw mumbled after he threw the bottle overboard. "Heard that, lighten up." Cyndriz responded, "Meant for you to, and your quick to judge..." Claw "Where you getting this from?" Cyndriz asked. "..."Adele watches Cyndriz and Claw. "You seemed like a bummer, that's all." Claw says as he flips his hair. "In what way smarta**." Cyndriz retalliated. Adele looks at Cyndriz with her eyebrows raised. "In the way that you seem like an impatient who*e, now shut it and let me enjoy my vacation..." Claw chimed. "Says the c*** that is negetive about everything. The boat hasn't left yet meaning I can call a friend of mine that can kick your a***." "Who said I was negative? Also, they can't kick my a** because they'll have to, A. make it here before the boat leaves, and B. actually be able to fight me." Claw explained. He was getting really annoyed, and it was clearly evident that he was. "He 1. Has a motorbike, 2. Has a bow and arrow, 3. Is a pro at boxing and listen to yourself." Cyndriz argued. Hedge was annoyed by this so he pulled out a pistol and shot it into the air giving off a loud ring to shut up the arguing also giving off a displeased look at anyone who looked in his direction "Dude?!"Adele turns to Hedge."Are you crazy,taking out a gun?!" Cyndriz got the message and turned to face Hedge "Why did you take a gun?" "Don't shoot me, man!" Vert said, taking a step back. Hedge then puts the gun away in his case and still with a displeased look says" I've been in the military for quite some time I don't need my ears going def from this bull one of you SHUT UP" Spills out of the often upbeat Hedgehogs mouth who is now picking at his own ears. "Chill, there is always that one dick on the boat." Cyndriz said pointing at Claw. Don't you start pointing now I'll start pointing if you start pointing" Hedge says as an empty threat with emphises pointing a finger making a finger gun at Cyndriz. "No need for violence." Cyndriz points at Hedge. "Jeez..."Adele said as she looks at the two. "What?" Cyndriz asked looking at Adele. Hedge just simply walks away on Cyndriz for now boarding the boat looking to keep his distance from him and Claw Claw wasn't startled by the gun as he had heard much louder shots. He realised his hair was wrong so he flipped it back to his right eye, and he closed his eyes trying to go to sleep. Adele looks at Cyndriz."What?" "3 minutes before we leave!" The brown echidna sailor announced. "Yay." Cyndriz said. Charging down the docks as fast as she could, Agate couldn't help but be slightly iritated at herself she'd watched the time carefully but when the time came had sat around going eh five more minutes won't be to bad. Adele turns around and looks to see Agate."Huh?" Agate reaches the boat and jumps aboard before turning to Adele smirking and giving a little wave "uh hey" Vert waves at Agate. The boat begins to depart from the docks. "Next stop, mainland!" The sailor said. Agate gives a little wave back at Vert. "and far away from Topaz" she murmers under her breath "Who?"Adele asks. "uh Flare now I guess I mean, well a bloody psycho that you'll want to stay far away from regardless" Agate responds Assuming that everyone has done their introductions, the story moves forward. The small ship is headed for a large dark storm cloud. "It 'ave a looks like there's a storm up ahead. We might want ter 'ave a look out..." The sailor captain guy said. As the ship moves closer to the storm, the thunder gets louder., and the waves get worse. Adele covers herself with her wings to avoid getting soaked."I hate it when I have to go in seas on a boat..."She mutters. Agate notices Adele's actions and murmers a couple curses words under her breath as she realizes she's about to become a drowned rat Hedge is sliding acrossed the boat left and right based on the way the boat sways" You know we better not end up stranded from this storm now." He exlames loudly trying to be heard over the storm Claw woke up from the sudden thunder. He heard what Hedge said and rolled his eyes. This guy is just begging for attention, he thought. He looked realised it was about to rain, but didn't care. He has a hoodie, and he has been in rain for hours before. "Frickin' storms..." Claw muttered as he tried to go back to sleep again Then a loud thud sound was heard. "Aye crape! The hull is damaged!" The captain said. "DAMAGED?!" Vert said suprised. The force of the waves were so strong that it made a compromising dent in the hull of the ship. "Does that mean-- " Vert said, before a lightning bolt struck the ship, causing all power to die out. "Don't worry I got this" Agate winked towards the captain before attempting to use her powers only to realize she hadn't stored up any electricity before boarding. "I take that back I don't got this" she said apologetically "I am so dead..."She shivers at the thought of seas,water,and oceans. "Were all gonna die!" Cyndriz shouted. He was shivering and full of fear and he knew if the boat got destroyed he would likley die, because he cannot swim. Hedge sliding across the boat still hands Cyndriz a life jacket as he slides past saying" take this I feel you may need it Adele steams a little after water splashes on her from the edge of the boat. Hedge keeps sliding around passing out life jackets to each member on the boat. Cyndriz puts on the life jacket but still worried he shouted "THANKS!" No problem mate" Hedge says adding a little Australian accent "I feel slightly mocked" Agate murmured as she threw glance towards hedge Adele was standing in the middle of the boat,steaming like crazy.Her hair and her clothes were soaked."....I hate water now.."She sighs. "Yeah, water is unlikable, unless your drinking it." Cyndriz said to Adele The ship sort of seeps into the water, like it was sinking, then a tsunami began to form in the horizon. "A TSUNAMI IS COMING!" The captain said. "EVERY MOBIAN FOR THEMSELF NOW!" He yelled, and got on the only lifeboat the ship had, and sailed away to safety. "DAMN IT! The captain took the one and only life boat. What are we going to do?! Nobody's here to save us!" Vert panicked. "WERE ALL GONNA DIE, I'M NOT A MOBIAN" Cyndriz shouts as he begins too cry. "Maybe it's not too late." Vert said, as he tries to break down the door leading to the control room. The door hinges broke, and Vert grabs hold of the steering wheel. "Don't worry, guys. I was surfing on these waves for 7 years now!!" Vert promised, as he began pointing the steering wheel to the left, so the boat is literally riding the tsunami wave. "Why do I doubt we are in safe hands?" Cyndriz asked rethoricaly. The strong winds begin causing the ship to rock everywhere. "Aw man.... this is not gnarly!" Vert said. "Something's causing the ship to shake!" hedge then loses all footing and falls over the backside only clinging to the back rail then yells" Someone tell me again who's driving this thing?" but his words are mostly unheard becuse he was sputtering trying to keep from breathing ocean water Cyndriz slips and slides down near Hedge hitting his back on the railing, he notices him and reaches out his hand. "Grab on!" "This is not like surfboarding at all!" Vert said. "Everybody, get inside the cockpit!" "Little busy here." Cyndriz shouted. Thanks mate I knew that captin was a crazy bloke but I didn't think he'd abandon us like that" Hedge says as he's holding on to Cyndriz now crawling to the cockpit to aviod sliding back off. "Well I'm not always a dick." Cyndriz replied following. "I have no bloody idea what your rambling on about right now but what's that mink think the cockpit of a boat really think will help where probaly sinking." "NO! THE WAVES ARE TAKING OVER!" Vert yelled. The tsunami soon engulfs the entire ship, leaving no trace of any bodies found... '17 HOURS LATER...' All members of the ship appear "asleep" on the shores of a remote island... hmhmhmhm. Wake up your characters now so they won't be declared dead. Vert opens his eyes, and gets up. He looks at all the scenery, and the ocean. "I don't believe it..." Vert said. Cyndriz slowly opens his eyes as the blue sky and bright sun blurr into view, he gets to his feet and says "I...I'm alive, I'm alive! I'm in the middle of nowhere but I'm alive!" "But what about those 4...?" Vert said, pointing to the 4 unconscious peep things. "Well, assuming we are stranded with no food, which one looks fattest?" Cyndriz asked. "Well, let's not get too crazy, dude. We're not gonna be cannibals." Vert said/. Claw wakes up. "Crazy, I'm not the one who is acting like this is normal" Cyndriz said as he started freaking out. Hedge starts groaning as he sits up "Damn everything..." Vert lends out a hand. "You a'ight, man?" Vert said. Category:Roleplays